Love Padlock
by rizd.o12
Summary: Kepercayaan adalah hal abstrak, namun kekuatannya dalam mempersatukan cinta melebihi gembok cinta yang menghiasi Namsan Tower \ HUNHAN slight! XIUHAN, HUNSOO, KAISOO \ EXO \ ONESHOOT \ YAOI \ DLDR


**Title:**

**Love Padlock**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**- Luhan (EXO)**

**~HUNHAN~**

**slight! XiuHan, HunSoo, KaiSoo**

**.**

**And other members of EXO**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary:**

**Kepercayaan adalah hal abstrak, namun kekuatannya dalam mempersatukan cinta melebihi gembok cinta yang menghiasi Namsan ****_Tower_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Cerita ini 100% milik saya**

**WARNING:**

**YAOI | ONESHOOT | FLUFFY | TYPO(S)**

**NOTE:**

**Hey..I'm back with HunHan fic^^**

**this is special for HunHan shipper...**

**kalau ada cerita yang mirip, itu murni tidak sengaja. sama sekali gak bermaksud plagiat atau semacamnya karena ini murni bikinanku**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Sehun menggerutu kesal pada _smartphone _miliknya? Kenapa? Apa _smartphone _itu mendadak berubah menjadi _stupidphone? _Oh tidak! Tentu saja bukan itu penyebabnya!

Bibir tipis member EXO yang kini mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pirang itu mengerucut. Mencibir sesuatu yang dilihatnya di _screen smartphone-_nya.

"Hun, kau kenapa? Bibirmu sudah seperti bibir bebek sekarang", tegur si _magnae _kedua EXO, Kim Jongin alias Kai.

Sehun menoleh ke arah si _member _berkulit _tan. _"Aku sedang kesal. Jangan ganggu aku", jawabnya.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, lalu duduk di samping Sehun. Ia melirik kecil ke arah _smartphone _yang dipegang Sehun, tapi secepat kilat Sehun menjauhkan _smartphone-_nya dari jangkauan mata Jongin.

"_Yak_! Kenapa pelit sekali sih?", tanya Jongin dengan sedikit membentak.

Sehun tampak tak peduli. Ia bangkit dan hendak berjalan menjauh dari Jongin, namun ia mematung di tempat saat mendengar Jongin berbicara.

"Kudengar, Luhan _hyung _pergi makan malam berdua dengan Minseok _hyung. _Kau sudah tahu?"

Tangan Sehun terkepal. Rahang tajamnya mengeras seketika. Pertanyaan Jongin barusan seperti membuat emosinya tersulut.

"Oke. Sepertinya kau belum tahu tentang hal itu. Aku hanya memberitahumu saja, Hun", ucap Jongin seraya berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sehun sekilas, selanjutnya berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun masih mematung. Ia menatap nanar _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah seorang pria manis. "Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau pergi, _hyung. _Menyebalkan sekali kau, Luhan _hyung!", _desis Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_~ ~ Love Padlock ~ ~_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dan ia sudah disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya kesal.

Minseok dan Luhan sedang duduk berdua di sofa ruang tengah. Tangan Luhan memegang _smartphone-_nya, dan matanya terfokus pada _smartphone-_nya itu. Minseok ikut memfokuskan matanya pada _smartphone _Luhan. Bahkan mereka berdua duduk dengan rapat. Keduanya tertawa bahagia tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"_Aigoo.._kau lihat, Min. Mereka menyebut kita sebagai XiuHan _couple!", _pekik Luhan.

Minseok terkekeh geli. "Yang ini justru menyebut kita sebagai LuMin _couple. _Kau lebih suka sebutan yang mana, Lu?"

Mereka masih asyik mengobrol. Rupanya, yang menarik perhatian mereka berdua adalah tentang nama _couple _yang diberikan oleh _shipper _mereka. Hal itu pula yang membuat Sehun kemarin menggerutu pada _smartphone-_nya. Ia kemarin menemukan sebuah _blog _yang membahas tentang Luhan dan Minseok atau Xiumin. Lebih tepatnya, membahas fakta-fakta tentang _couple _itu, juga tentang nama _couple _yang diberikan oleh _fans._

Sehun semakin kesal saat ada _fans _yang menyebutkan bahwa LuMin _is real. _Lalu ada yang menyebut bahwa HunHan _just a fake couple _atau _just a fanservice couple. _Tentu saja Sehun tak terima. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu bahwa yang _real _adalah HunHan. Ya. Luhan adalah _couple _resminya di dunia nyata. Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Sosok yang dicintainya dan mencintainya. Mencintainya? Benarkah Luhan masih mencintainya? Jika memang masih mencintainya, kenapa belakangan ini Luhan terlihat sangat menempel pada Minseok?

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia tak mau berpikir lebih lanjut lagi. Kakinya ia angkat untuk melangkah mendekat pada Luhan dan Minseok. "Sedang apa, _hyung?", _tanyanya. Entah pada Luhan ataupun Minseok.

Luhan dan Minseok serentak mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap Sehun.

"Hey, Sehunnie. Kami sedang membaca komentar _fans _tentang LuMin _couple. _Ini sangat lucu", jawab Minseok dengan tawa kecilnya.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Minseok. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Luhan kembali menatap _smartphone-_nya. Seperti tak berniat berbicara pada Sehun. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan duo sesepuh EXO yang kembali tertawa bersama itu. Sungguh. Sehun tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu terlalu lama.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_~ ~ Love Padlock ~ ~_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

"_Hyuuuuung~"_

Sehun dengan manja masuk ke kamar ChanKaiSoo, lalu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada yang super manja. Ciri khas seorang Oh Sehun jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang ia baca, kemudian menatap Sehun. "Hai, Hun! Kemarilah!", ucap Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Ia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Jika ada yang bertanya, hari ini EXO sedang _free job. _Alhasil, para _member _memilih untuk bersantai di _dorm._

Sehun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo. "_Hyung~ _aku lelah...", ucapnya manja.

Kyungsoo segera meletakkan bukunya di sebelahnya, selanjutnya tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Sehun. "Istirahat saja mumpung kita sedang _free job. _Atau jangan-jangan, pikiranmu yang lelah. Kau kenapa, hm?", tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Ia memang selalu bersikap lembut pada Sehun yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"_Ne. _Pikiranku lelah _hyung. _Hatiku juga lelah", jawab Sehun.

"Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku...", pinta Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk bisa menghadap pada Kyungsoo. "Apa pendapat _hyung _tentang LuMin? Atau, mereka sering pula disebut XiuHan"

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "LuMin? XiuHan? Maksudmu Luhan _hyung _dan Minseok _hyung?"_

Sehun mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "_Ne. _Apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan mereka, _hyung_?"

"Ehm..menurutku mereka sangat dekat karena mereka sama-sama tergabung di EXO-M. _Waeyo?", _tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa...hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Tentu saja tidak, Hun. Luhan _hyung _adalah milikmu, lalu Minseok _hyung _adalah milik Jongdae _hyung. _Kau sendiri tahu tentang itu, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Luhan _hyung _dan Minseok _hyung _menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan terlampau dekat", jawab Sehun sendu.

"Apa kau meragukan Luhan _hyung?", _tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja, banyak sekali _moment _mereka akhir-akhir ini. Lihat saja di EXO's Showtime. Mereka seperti tak terpisahkan. Lalu juga _moment _lainnya yang sering terjadi. Mereka sangat dekat, _hyung. _Aku takut kehilangan Luhan _hyung"_

Melihat mata Sehun yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Kyungsoo membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara isakan Sehun.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dari luar. Matanya membulat saat mendapati Jongin yang ternyata masuk ke kamar. Sama dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin juga membulatkan matanya karena ia melihat Kyungsoo berpelukan dengan Sehun di kamar. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan pria lain? Hal itu pun terjadi pada Jongin. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang notabene merupakan kekasihnya, berpelukan dengan Sehun.

Tapi segera Kyungsoo memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk tenang. Dan Jongin menurutinya. Entah kenapa Jongin paham dengan kode yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Mungkin itu karena mereka sudah terikat secara batin. Mungkin.

Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dan segera Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jongin dengan suara berat.

Sehun yang tadi belum menyadari keberadaan Jongin, kini tampak terkejut. "Jongin, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. "Tak perlu. Aku bisa memahami semuanya. Jangan khawatir", balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin yang tampak dewasa.

"Kau lihat kan, Hun? Jongin saja tidak cemburu saat melihat kita. Jadi, seharusnya kau juga tidak cemburu", ujar Kyungsoo. Tangannya membelai rambut Sehun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan Jongin yang kini berdiri di depannya. Jongin tersenyum merasakan kehangatan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukannya tidak cemburu. Aku hanya berpikir positif saja. Memangnya ada apa sih?", tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang sedikit kebingungan. "Sehun cemburu pada kedekatan Luhan _hyung _dan Minseok _hyung"_

Seketika mata Jongin membulat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia justru tertawa. "Kau konyol, Hun! Mereka itu hanya bersahabat! Kau berlebihan!", ejek Jongin.

Sehun melempari wajah Jongin dengan bantal Kyungsoo karena tak terima dihina oleh si pria _tan. _Setelah itu ia harus terima dimaki-maki oleh si empunya bantal karena sudah seenaknya melempar bantal kesayangannya.

"Kalau kau memang cemburu, coba kau membalas ulah Luhan _hyung. _Buat dia cemburu, Hun", usul Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit sambil menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Sehun.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama berpikir keras, sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak menanggapi duo _evil magnae _itu. Ia lebih suka menata tempat tidurnya yang tadi berantakan karena Jongin dan Sehun sempat saling melempar bantal meskipun hanya sebentar.

Sehun tiba-tiba memperoleh pencerahan. Bibir tipisnya terkembang sangat lebar. "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan", ucapnya. Ia bahkan mulai menyeringai setan.

"Apa?", tanya Jongin.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah melirik kecil ke arah Kyungsoo yang cuek-cuek saja. Tak mau ikut campur pada urusan Sehun dan Jongin yang sangat tidak jelas.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, lalu matanya membulat begitu menyadari hal yang dimaksud Sehun. "Tidak, Sehun! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjalankan idemu!", tolak Jongin.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. "Ayolah, Kkamjongi. Izinkan aku sekali saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam", Sehun mulai merajuk manja.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali menoleh pada Jongin dan Sehun. "Ada apa?", tanyanya polos.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _chagi, _abaikan saja anak albino itu", ucap Jongin seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _andalannya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo _hyung, _tolong bantu aku~"

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Bantu apa?", tanyanya.

"Pokoknya bantu aku ya, _hyung?", _Sehun terus memaksa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu walaupun aku sama sekali tidak paham apa maumu", kata Kyungsoo dengan sangat polos. Dan Jongin harus menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena frustasi. Kekasihnya itu sungguh polos sampai mau-mau saja dimanfaatkan oleh si _magnae._

"Tenang saja, _hyung. Hyung _tidak harus melakukan apapun. Biar aku yang melakukannya", kata Sehun dengan _evil smirk _miliknya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_~ ~ Love Padlock ~ ~_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

Musim dingin benar-benar datang. Hawa dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang. Itulah yang menyebabkan semua _member_ EXO memakai jaket tebal hari ini.

Di hari yang dingin ini, seluruh _member _EXO memiliki jadwal untuk _recording _EXO's Showtime. Mereka berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang berada di SM _Building_ untuk membicarakan tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi. Ya. Mereka bisa bekerja sekaligus berlibur kali ini. Tentu akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan!

Kyungsoo menempatkan diri di sofa. Lebih tepatnya di bagian pinggir. Satu persatu _member _masuk ke ruangan itu. Termasuk Sehun. _Magnae _EXO itu memilih untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Lebih tepatnya pada bagian sandaran tangan sofa. Ia merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dengan manja. Mereka berdua duduk sangat dekat. Saling menempel satu sama lain.

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Sehun karena Kyungsoo ternyata tak menolak perlakuannya. Pria yang sangat suka mengganti warna rambut itu melirik kecil Luhan yang duduk cukup jauh darinya. Luhan duduk di lantai. Bersebelahan dengan Minseok.

Apa yang Sehun dapat usai melirik Luhan? Luhan justru sama sekali tak melirik pada Sehun. Justru Jongin yang sedari tadi memberikan _free deathglare _pada Sehun. Sehun hanya nyengir kecil menanggapinya.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Luhan mencuri lirik padanya. Wajah imut itu tampak sendu saat melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo. Tampak tidak rela melihat Sehun 'bermesraan' dengan orang lain.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_~ ~ Love Padlock ~ ~_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah berdiskusi bersama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia sampai di pantai itu. Maklum saja, mereka sangat jarang bisa berlibur seperti itu.

Para _member _EXO bermain air bersama. Tidak benar-benar bermain sih. Mereka hanya berjalan mendekati air, lalu mereka akan berlari menjauh ketika ombak datang. Mereka tak ingin sepatu mereka basah.

Satu persatu permainan mereka mainkan untuk menentukan siapa _member _yang harus masuk ke dalam air. Akhirnya Luhan, Jongin, dan Suho yang harus masuk ke air. Sehun bahkan tertawa terpingkal saat tahu bahwa Luhan kalah dalam permainan pertama mereka. Tingkah Sehun yang berlebihan itu dihadiahi sebuah jitakan 'manis' di kepalanya oleh Kyungsoo.

Luhan, Jongin, dan Suho sudah melepas jaket mereka. Luhan hanya mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna hitam. Ia tampak menggigil. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat memeluknya dengan handuk agar Luhan tak terlalu kedinginan.

Sehun memandang _hyung-_nya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"Merasa kasihan, hm?", tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Sehun. Ia memang tak bisa bermain air karena cedera kakinya masih belum sembuh total. "Padahal tadi kau tertawa sangat puas saat tahu bahwa Luhan _hyung _harus masuk ke air"

Sehun menoleh sejenak pada Kyungsoo, lalu menoleh lagi pada Luhan yang sudah mulai masuk ke dalam air. "Ia pasti kedinginan, _hyung", _jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Kau tahu? Aku juga sering merasa cemburu sepertimu", ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun kembali menghadap Kyungsoo. "Saat Jongin dekat dengan Taemin misalnya. Aku merasa tak suka. Itu juga kan yang sedang kau rasakan?"

Mata Sehun mengerjap polos. "Lalu, bagaimana _hyung _menghilangkan rasa cemburu itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menghilangkan rasa cemburu itu", jawab Kyungsoo. "Yang selalu aku lakukan adalah, aku terus membangun kepercayaan pada Jongin. Aku percaya bahwa Jongin akan setia padaku. Setelah itu, rasa cemburu di hatiku justru kalah oleh rasa percayaku pada Jongin"

Sehun terdiam. _Hyung-_nya yang satu itu memang selalu berpikiran dewasa. Itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin begitu mencintainya. Hubungan KaiSoo _couple _juga bisa awet sampai sekarang. Ya. Sehun tahu bahwa kepercayaan memang harus selalu dibangun.

"Aku percaya padanya, _hyung. _Tapi rencana ini tetap harus berjalan", kata Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_~ ~ Love Padlock ~ ~_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hari ini EXO kembali harus menjalani _shooting _untuk EXO's Showtime. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, hanya ada 6 _member _yang akan menjalani _shooting._

6 _member _itu adalah Luhan, Kris, Yixing, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. _Episode _kali ini memang didedikasikan untuk para _member _yang berasal dari China. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berperan sebagai _guide _mereka.

Tempat tujuan mereka hari ini adalah N Seoul _Tower _atau Namsan _Tower. _Si _magnae _EXO-M yang sangat ingin pergi kesana. Siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Tao?

Perjalanan 6 _member _EXO itu pasti akan memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik bagi _fans _mereka karena ada banyak hal menarik yang terjadi. Misalnya saja _moment_ Luhan yang sangat ketakutan saat naik kereta gantung. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sangat takut itu. Bahkan pria bermata rusa itu berjongkok saat di dalam kereta gantung. Sungguh lucu. Si _manly _Luhan tiba-tiba terlihat seperti seorang gadis! Sehun pasti akan tertawa jika _episode _ini sudah ditayangkan.

Lalu ada _moment _saat Tao bernostalgia pada masa lalunya saat sudah sampai di Namsan _Tower. _Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam sambil mengingat masa lalunya. Sungguh dramatis. Ia sudah seperti sang pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama.

Masih ada banyak hal menarik dalam kegiatan mereka itu. Kegilaan dan kelucuan para _member _EXO pasti akan menghibur _fans _mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Namsan _Tower _selalu identik dengan gembok cinta. Rasanya tidak afdol jika sudah pergi kesana tapi tidak meninggalkan sebuah gembok yang dipasang di _space _yang sudah disediakan. Para _member _EXO pun berpikir demikian. Saat ini mereka sedang memilih gembok yang nantinya akan mereka pasang.

Seketika 6 _member _EXO itu heboh saat mereka melihat beberapa gembok yang dihiasi oleh nama Sehun. Parahnya, ada beberapa nama gadis dalam gembok-gembok itu.

Luhan juga ikut heboh. Sangat heboh bahkan. Begitu mendengar nama Sehun disebutkan, pria China itu langsung mengamati gembok yang dihiasi oleh nama Sehun. Entah kenapa, _member_ tertua nomor dua di EXO itu terlihat sangat serius. Ia merasa tidak suka jika nama Sehun berdampingan dengan nama gadis. Ehm..Luhan cemburu, mungkin?

**..**

**..**

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun tak mungkin selingkuh di belakangnya dengan gadis-gadis itu, akhirnya Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah gembok. Kyungsoo memisahkan diri dari _member _lain yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan kamera. Mungkin _member _terpendek di EXO itu sedang menginginkan _privacy _makanya memilih untuk menjauh dari kamera.

"Menuliskan nama Jongin dengan namamu ya?", tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat kehadiran Luhan disana. "Bu-bukan. Aku tidak menulis nama Jongin"

Luhan mengernyit. Ia lantas melirik gembok milik Kyungsoo. Matanya melebar setelah melihat _hangul _yang ditulis berdampingan dengan nama Kyungsoo.

"Se-sehun?", tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikan gembok itu. Tapi rasanya itu percuma karena Luhan sudah membaca tulisannya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _hyung", _jelas Kyungsoo. "Aku...aku akhir-akhir ini memang dekat dengan Sehun. Dan aku merasa bahwa aku semakin menyayanginya. Gembok ini adalah gembok persahabatan. Ya. Gembok persahabatan"

Luhan tak merespon penjelasan Kyungsoo. Ia malah menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong. Ada rasa sakit yang menyeruak di hatinya saat Kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan itu. Luhan sendiri bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sehun memang sedang dekat dengan Kyungsoo belakangan ini. Dan...Luhan sebenarnya tak menyukai hal itu.

"_Hyung? Gwaenchana?", _tanya Kyungsoo seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.._nan gwaenchana"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Belakangan ini Sehun sering bercerita tentangmu, _hyung", _Kyungsoo kembali bicara. Gembok yang tadi ia sembunyikan, kini ia perhatikan dengan tatapan sayang. "Ia sepertinya merindukanmu, _hyung. _Belakangan ini _hyung _lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Minseok _hyung"_

Luhan tertegun. Kyungsoo memang tak mengatakan bahwa Sehun cemburu, tapi Luhan tahu makna tersirat dibalik ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mencoba memberinya perhatian saja, _hyung. _Aku menyayanginya dan tak ingin melihat ia bersedih", imbuh Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. Ia menepuk pundak Luhan sekilas, selanjutnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan dan beberapa _member _EXO yang lain tampak sedang memasang gembok mereka di sebuah _space _yang agak kosong di pagar pembatas. Mereka berhadapan dengan kamera yang merekam kegiatan mereka. Ekor mata Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang justru berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke sisi lain pagar pembatas, lalu terlihat memasang sebuah gembok disana. _Pasti gembok yang tadi. _Pikir Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_~ ~ Love Padlock ~ ~_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam telah tiba di beberapa wilayah di permukaan bumi. Seoul termasuk wilayah yang diberi kesempatan untuk menyapa sang malam. Seperti malam-malam di musim dingin yang lain, malam ini juga terasa dingin. Membuat para manusia di _dorm _EXO enggan untuk keluar ruangan.

Tapi rupanya itu tak berlaku untuk pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Sepasang kekasih itu sejak tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan _dorm. _Mereka bahkan sudah berada di kereta gantung untuk menuju Namsan _Tower. _Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk pergi. Sejak selesai _recording _untuk EXO's Showtime siang tadi, Luhan sama sekali tak bisa melupakan perkataan Kyungsoo tentang Sehun. Ia merasa bahwa mungkin ia harus membicarakan hal penting dengan Sehun.

Suasana kereta gantung itu terasa dingin. Bukan karena suhu udara, tapi karena dua orang yang ada di dalamnya sama sekali tak saling bicara. Di kereta gantung itu memang hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka berada di suasana canggung, bahkan sejak keduanya keluar dari _dorm. _Sehun biasanya selalu menggenggam tangan Luhan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sejak tadi mereka bahkan tak melakukan _skinship._

Luhan kali ini tetap berdiri. Ia tentu malu jika Sehun tahu bahwa ia merasa takut. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tak peka pada gerak-gerik Luhan meskipun itu hanya merupakan gerakan _micro. _Sehun tahu betul bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang ketakutan.

Setelah sekali menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, Sehun bergerak mendekati Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Dengan lembut, Sehun memeluk Luhan. "Tenanglah. Tidak perlu takut, _hyung", _ucapnya pelan.

Luhan tersentak, tapi tangannya terangkat untuk balas memeluk Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang hangat di hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Cara Sehun menenangkannya sangat berbeda dari cara _member _lain yang tadi siang menenangkannya. Sehun begitu lembut, dan membuatnya merasa damai.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan sudah sampai di pagar pembatas yang dipenuhi oleh banyak gembok. Keduanya terdiam. Larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Juga mencoba untuk menikmati pemandangan indah Seoul di malam hari.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Hunnie~", panggilnya.

Sehun seketika menoleh pada Luhan. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar panggilan Luhan. Rasanya sudah sangat lama telinganya tak dimanjakan oleh panggilan Luhan yang manis dan lembut itu.

_"N-ne, hyung?", _Sehun menyahut dengan gugup.

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit bergetar. "Tadi siang aku memasang sebuah gembok di sekitar sini. Gembok yang bertuliskan namaku dengan nama seseorang", Luhan kembali menatap gembok-gembok di depannya. "Temukan gembok itu. Hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, sangat tergantung pada gembok itu", lanjutnya.

Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat. Luhan memang berkata bahwa ia ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting dengan Sehun. Kini Sehun justru takut jika hal yang ingin dibicarakan Luhan itu terkait dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Ia takut jika...Luhan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena kini hati Luhan telah berpindah.

Sehun menepis jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya itu. Dengan sebuah gumaman pelan, Sehun menyanggupi permintaan Luhan tadi. Kepala dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mencari gembok yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat serius. Ia perlahan berjalan menjauhi Sehun. Ia bergerak menuju ke sisi lain pagar pembatas. Tempat yang tadi siang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk memasang gembok miliknya.

Mata sipit Luhan memicing memperhatikan setiap gembok yang ada disana. Ada banyak sekali gembok hingga Luhan kesulitan untuk menemukan gembok Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Luhan akhirnya menemukan sebuah gembok yang bertuliskan _hangul _Kyungsoo. Tangan Luhan terulur untuk menyentuh gembok itu. Matanya lagi-lagi memicing untuk membaca _hangul _lain yang bertengger di samping nama Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?", gumamnya lirih setelah membaca sebuah nama di samping nama Kyungsoo. "Kenapa Jongin? Bukannya tadi Kyungsoo menulis nama Sehun?"

Saat sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia merasakan ponsel dalam saku jaket tebalnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat bahwa ada satu pesan masuk. Segera ia membuka pesan itu.

.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Hai, hyung! Apa hyung pergi ke Namsan Tower lagi? Hyung mencari gembok milikku tadi ya? Sudah ketemu? Hyung kaget? Hehe._

_Sebenarnya aku tadi hanya ingin menggoda saja. Gembok yang bertuliskan nama Sehun tidak aku pasang. Sehun hanya milikmu, dan cinta yang akan terkunci bersamanya hanyalah cintamu. Semoga kalian bahagia :)_

.

Mata Luhan mengedip polos beberapa kali. Ia masih mencoba mencerna isi pesan Kyungsoo. Menggoda? Apa maksudnya?

"_Hyung! _Aku sudah menemukannya!"

Suara teriakan Sehun membuyarkan pikiran Luhan. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Sehun sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Wajah pria itu sangat cerah. Beda sekali dengan wajahnya yang tadi.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Benar sudah ketemu?", tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Ini kan gembok yang _hyung _maksud?", tanya Sehun seraya menunjuk sebuah gembok yang bertuliskan nama Luhan dan...

.

.

.

.

...nama Sehun.

Kali ini Luhan yang mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Kau benar", jawabnya. "Jadi, kau sudah bisa menebak hal apa yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sekarang?", Luhan bertanya.

Dahi Sehun berkerut. "Aku tetap belum bisa menebak, _hyung", _jawabnya sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah! Kau ini!", Luhan memekik. Tangannya terulur untuk membingkai wajah tampan Sehun. "_Listen to me. _Aku minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering besama Minseok. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa hanya cintamu yang ingin aku kunci bersama cintaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

Mata Sehun mengerjap pelan. "Ja-jadi, _hyung _tahu kalau aku cemburu?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. "Kyungsoo yang menyadarkanku", jawabnya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung? _Ah! Aku harus berterimakasih padanya!", Sehun tersenyum cerah. "Kyungsoo _hyung _juga sudah berakting dengan baik demi membantuku", imbuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun nyengir lebar. "Aku sengaja meminjam Kyungsoo _hyung _dari Jongin untuk membuatmu cemburu _hyung~"_

Mata Luhan membulat. _Jadi ini yang dimaksud Kyungsoo tadi? _Pikirnya.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang ada di wajahnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku memang merasa sangat cemburu, _hyung. _Aku merasa sangat takut jika aku harus kehilanganmu", jelas Sehun. "Tapi Kyungsoo _hyung _membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus percaya padamu. Kepercayaan adalah gembok yang sebenarnya untuk cinta kita. Aku harus percaya padamu supaya cinta kita tetap terkunci selamanya", lanjutnya.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum haru melihat Sehun yang tampak sangat dewasa. Ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Hunnie~ hanya mencintaimu"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _baby _Lu. Sangat mencintaimu"

.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya Luhan menyadari sesuatu dan melepas paksa pelukan Sehun. Matanya menyipit menatap Sehun. "Kau...kau pernah pergi kesini dengan beberapa gadis?", tanyanya penuh selidik.

Sehun melotot karena kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Ehm..sebenarnya bukan bersama beberapa gadis. Tapi dengan seorang gadis. Dan...aku sangat mencintainya", jawabnya enteng.

Mata sipit Luhan kini kembali melebar. "APA? Kau mencintainya? Siapa gadis itu?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tampak begitu lucu. "Benar _hyung _ingin tahu siapa nama gadis itu? _Hyung _tidak akan menyesal?"

"Ayolah! Beritahu aku siapa orangnya!"

"Baiklah, nama gadis itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

...Luhan"

Mata Luhan mendelik sempurna. "_Yak! _Aku ini pria! Bukan seorang gadis!"

Sehun tertawa keras mendengar bantahan Luhan. "Mana ada pria yang ketakutan saat naik kereta gantung? Apalagi sampai berjongkok gara-gara terlalu takut", ejek Sehun.

"_M-mwo? _Si-siapa yang bilang?"

"Tao. Ia tadi menceritakan semuanya padaku, _hyung", _Sehun masih sedikit tertawa. "Jadi, kau itu seperti seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangaaaaat aku cintai"

Luhan tersipu malu, tapi ia mengalihkannya dengan memukul brutal dada Sehun beberapa kali.

"_Appo, hyung! _Berhenti memukulku~", rengek Sehun seraya tangannya memegang erat tangan Luhan yang dari tadi memukulnya.

Tak berselang lama, Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan. Tangan Sehun kini beralih untuk menangkup pipi Luhan. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Melihat betapa besar cinta yang terpancar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga saling melempar senyum bahagia. Perlahan wajah Sehun bergerak mendekati Luhan. Ia mengecup bibir tipis Luhan perlahan. Dua orang itu memejamkan mata mereka. Menikmati manisnya ciuman yang penuh cinta itu.

Saat itu pula, salju mulai turun dari langit. Bukan...langit tidak sedang menangis melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tampak manis itu. Langit justru merasa terharu karena kepercayaan benar-benar mengunci cinta mereka berdua. Berperan layaknya gembok yang menahan cinta mereka supaya tak pernah terlepas. Kepercayaan adalah hal abstrak, namun kekuatannya dalam mempersatukan cinta melebihi gembok cinta yang menghiasi Namsan _Tower._

**.**

**_The title of this story is Love Padlock, right?_**

**_._**

**_But, love is not about padlock._**

**_._**

**_Love is about belief._**

**_._**

**_Belief is a real padlock that lock their love..._**

**_._**

**_Belief is a real padlock that makes an unbreakable love..._**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Yey..FF HUNHAN sudah dipublish! FF Yaoi ketigaku :D**

**.**

**lewat FF ini, aku mau menyampaikan beberapa hal.**

**yang pertama, kayaknya aku bener-bener gak bisa publish FF chaptered di FFN. aku bakal publish FF chaptered di:**

**rizdyo12 . wordpress . com**

***hilangkan spasi yg ada di sebelah tanda titik***

**semua FF-ku juga bakal aku posting ulang disana. mungkin gak dalam waktu dekat karena sekarang ini aku lumayan sibuk. dan buat publish FF chaptered juga gak bisa dalam waktu dekat.**

**kalau mau tanya2 sama aku atau mau berteman sama aku, follow aja twitterku: dfrizka**

**.**

**hal kedua yg mau aku sampaikan. aku bakal hiatus dari dunia FF chaptered buat sementara. aku harus konsentrasi buat ngerjain skripsiku. mohon doanya yaa :D**

**tapi kalau ada waktu, aku bakal nulis FF oneshoot. kalau emang lagi punya inspirasi pastinya. hehe.**

**kunjungi aku di wordpress, dan boleh baca FF aku secara bebas. aku sebenernya masih agak ragu kalau mau posting di wordpress. soalnya disana pasti jarang yg ngasih review. takutnya FF-ku gak ada yg baca kalau disana. huh..jadinya aku bingung :(**

**tapi rencananya sih emang bakal migrasi ke WP. jadi, catet alamat WP-ku ya. just a simple wordpress^^**

**.**

**makasih banyak buat yg udah dukung aku di FFN. aku gabung di FFN padahal baru 3 bulan, tapi harus meninggalkan FFN :(**

**tapi aku seneng soalnya disini dapet banyak dukungan. jujur aja, dulu aku gak pede buat nulis FF. kayak ngrasa gak mampu aja gitu. tapi di FFN ini aku nemuin semangat karena para reader. yaa..walaupun ada reader yg menghujat tulisanku jg sih. tapi gpp, itu semua adalah bagian dari motivasi.**

**sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak buat semuanya. I love you all~ sukses buat kita semua :***


End file.
